


The Butcher's Boy And The Landgirl

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why not...</p><p>AU probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcher's Boy And The Landgirl

“He’s not even a real hero…”

The gossip rang around them even as Kaye and Megan made their way back from the fields, Megan’s responses were minimal and there was clear anger in her eyes as she made her way indoors, the door slamming behind her. 

Kaye had sighed as she made her way down to the main village, where she had arranged to stay since Megan moved out of her parents’ home. There she had smiled to see David, surly but still working. 

“Hi David…”

“Kaye?”

“Yeah…”

The smile was fleeting before she added. 

“Are your parents home? Meg loaned me her room…”

“No… but I can show you.”

Silence fell as the two headed inside, David clearly tense even as he lead Kaye into the room. It was only when he turned to look at her he noticed the look in her eyes. The two had been avoiding each other since they first met and now Kaye stepped closer, smiling slightly. 

“We are alone David…”

David had continued to stare before the walls dropped, passion flooding through him as he moved to finally kiss Kaye, aware of the tiny noises they were both making. Neither was sure who made the first move and yet, when David tensed, Kaye simply tangled a hand into his hair to pull him down into another kiss. 

“I don’t mind your back, David…”

Her voice was soft even as, finally, they settled together, neither sure who set the pace, but both aware of the passion between them even as they hit a release. 

“David?”

“Shit!”

Kaye had scrambled slightly, falling off the side of the bed as Miriam entered, unfortunately still in plain sight. 

“Uh…. Hi… Mrs. Brindsley…”


End file.
